Kalamazoo County, Michigan
Kalamazoo County is a county in the U.S. state of Michigan. As of the 2000 census, the population was 238,603. The county seat is Kalamazoo . It is part of the Kalamazoo-Portage Metropolitan Area. History See, Etymology of Kalamazoo for detail on the origin of the name. See also, List of Michigan county name etymologies. Geography According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 96.84%) is land and (or 3.16%) is water. Geographic features *Kalamazoo River *Portage River Adjacent counties *Barry County - northeast *Allegan County - northwest *Calhoun County - east *Van Buren County - west *Branch County - southeast *St. Joseph County - south *Cass County - southwest Transportation Air Service *The Kalamazoo & Battle Creek Metro Area is served by Kalamazoo-Battle Creek International Airport. Highways Interstates * I-94 * I-94 Business Loop US highways * US-131 * BUS US 131 Michigan State Trunklines * M-43 * M-89 * M-96 Intercounty Highways * A-45 Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 238,603 people, 93,479 households, and 57,956 families residing in the county. The population density was 425 people per square mile (164/km²). There were 99,250 housing units at an average density of 177 per square mile (68/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 84.57% White, 9.73% Black or African American, 0.41% Native American, 1.83% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 1.27% from other races, and 2.15% from two or more races. 2.64% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 18.3% were of German, 11.5% Dutch, 10.3% English, 8.4% Irish and 7.2% American ancestry according to Census 2000. 93.7% spoke English and 2.8% Spanish as their first language. There were 93,479 households out of which 30.40% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 47.70% were married couples living together, 11.00% had a female householder with no husband present, and 38.00% were non-families. 28.00% of all households were made up of individuals and 8.50% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.43 and the average family size was 3.00. In the county the population was spread out with 24.10% under the age of 18, 15.20% from 18 to 24, 28.20% from 25 to 44, 21.10% from 45 to 64, and 11.40% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 33 years. For every 100 females there were 93.60 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 90.50 males. The median income for a household in the county was $42,022, and the median income for a family was $53,953. Males had a median income of $39,611 versus $27,965 for females. The per capita income for the county was $21,739. About 6.50% of families and 12.00% of the population were below the poverty line, including 12.30% of those under age 18 and 6.30% of those age 65 or over. Government The county government operates the jail, provides law enforcement in unincorporated areas, maintains rural roads, operates the major local courts, keeps files of deeds and mortgages, maintains vital records, administers public health regulations, and participates with the state in the provision of welfare and other social services. The county board of commissioners controls the budget but has only limited authority to make laws or ordinances. In Michigan, most local government functions — fire, building and zoning, tax assessment, street maintenance, etc. — are the responsibility of individual cities and townships. Kalamazoo County elected officials * Prosecuting Attorney: Jeffrey R. Fink (Republican) * Sheriff: Richard Fuller (Democrat) * County Clerk/Register of Deeds: Timothy A. Snow (Republican) * County Treasurer: Mary Balkema (Republican) * Drain Commissioner: Patricia A. S. Crowley (Democrat) * County Surveyor: Gary D. Hahn (Republican) * County Commission or Board of Commissioners: 17 members, elected from districts (10 Republicans, 7 Democrats) * Circuit Court: 7 judges (non-partisan) (information as of December 2010) Cities, villages, and townships Cities *Galesburg *Kalamazoo *Parchment *Portage Villages *Augusta *Climax *Richland *Schoolcraft *Vicksburg Unincorporated * Comstock Northwest * Eastwood * Greater Galesburg * South Gull Lake * Westwood Townships *Alamo Township *Brady Township *Charleston Township *Climax Township *Comstock Charter Township *Cooper Charter Township *Kalamazoo Charter Township *Oshtemo Charter Township *Pavilion Township *Prairie Ronde Township *Richland Township *Ross Township *Schoolcraft Township *Texas Charter Township *Wakeshma Township See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Kalamazoo County, Michigan References External links *Kalamazoo County Government *Chronology of Township, Village and City Formation *Clarke Historical Library, Central Michigan University, Bibliography on Kalamazoo County Category:Counties of Michigan Category:Kalamazoo County, Michigan Category:Kalamazoo–Portage metropolitan area